Favorite Colors
by alwaysZutarian
Summary: Katara did not expect that her search to find out Zuko's favorite color would lead to some interesting results. AU one-shot.


**Woot! Another AU Zutara one-shot! I want to thank my best friend for giving me the idea for this. Thanks, girl, this is for you!**

**Ok, I have to warn you guys that this one-shot here contains a lemon, so if you are underage or do not like to read such things then I suggest you look elsewhere. As for those sticking around, I just want to say that this is my first attempt at a steamy lemon. (Need some practice for the future chapters of my other stories, you know? Lol!) **

**Anyways, long author's note over, so please enjoy! ^ ^**

Disclaimer- Avatar: the Last Airbender is property of Mike and Bryan and I forget who else…

* * *

_**Favorite Colors**_

* * *

The light clicking sounds of typing echoed softy throughout the large, semi-dark room. The only other sound that could be heard was that of running water coming from the bathroom on the eastern side of the master bedroom.

Zuko's golden eyes seemed to gleam due to the light coming from the screen of his red and black laptop that rested on a small stand on his lap. His long, pale fingers flew skillfully across the black keyboards as he hurried to finish revising the documents his company had sent him for the important meeting that was to take place the next day.

Ever since he took over his father's position as CEO in the family company when he was a fresh out of college twenty-two year old, Agni Corp was becoming more popular and wealthier as time passed by despite the difficulties he had faced in the beginning due to the atrocities his father, Ozai, had done while he was head of Agni Corp. Ozai had not only been dealing in some illegal business, but the vile man had also used low tactics to take over small, prospering businesses, causing damage to many families. His father's mistakes had almost destroyed the company that had been in their family for generations.

When everything became known to him, Zuko had been devastated and furious at the shame that had fallen down upon his family's honor and name due to his father's greed. And so, when he graduated from college, Zuko set out with a determined heart and will to restore the former honor and glory of his prestigious family with the help of his wise Uncle Iroh. But it was only until years later that Agni Corp once again began to prosper as he regained the respect and trust of the people as well as the other companies that had in the beginning despised him.

A soft, feminine singing voice flowed out from behind the bathroom door, the running water setting up some sort of hypnotizing rhythm. Zuko was brought out of his thoughts of his hard past and paused for a second to listen to the beautiful voice of his wife with a soft smile on his face before the typing sounds resumed as he shoved his previous thoughts out of his mind.

But the main reason he had worked so hard to prosper in his business was because of his beloved Katara. When his family became almost bankrupt, Katara stayed by his side through everything, confirming his certainty that she was not after his money, but that she truly loved him.

He had waited a year for his company to start gaining power before he asked her to marry him. He knew her family had been struggling financially when he first met her and he did not want her to continue living like that when he asked her to become his wife. No, he wanted to give her anything and everything she wanted. Heck, he would even give her the entire world if she asked for it! But of course she didn't, just like he knew she wouldn't. He actually had a hard time convincing her to spend the money he gave her for her to enjoy!

The young CEO stopped in his typing to read over a file carefully, making sure everything was perfect. Usually, he kept his work in his large study and out of their bedroom, but this time it could not be helped.

The low light that emitted from the laptop and the lamp on the nightstand on his side of their bed illuminated the otherwise dark room with its dark-blue walls and white carpet floor, casting shadows to dance around the bookshelf off on one side, the bureau on the other, and on the vanity placed next to the large, glass window on the western side of the bedroom, its large mirror reflecting the light. The large flatscreen TV that hung from the wall opposite the bed was turned off for the moment.

The massive bed that sat at the northern wall was made of a black coverlet and bed sheets of silky material. On the right side of the huge bed was a small pile of pillows of different varieties and colors from normal white rectangular ones to the fluffy baby-blue kind that his wife seemed to like to surround herself in. On the other side (where he was currently sitting on, leaning on the dark-wood headboard) only one red pillow stood out.

Most of the simple, but elegant decorations of the bedroom and the whole house were done by Katara since he really could care less about color schemes, what furniture goes where and what vase looks nice where, or which painting to hang where, and so on and so forth. Most of the things were blue or white, his wife's favorite colors, but he had nothing to complain about since allowing her to decorate their home the way she wanted made her happy. Making her happy made him happy for he loved her more than his own life.

The sound of the running shower stopped, indicating that his wife had finished with her cherished bath, but the soothing singing continued to reach his ears and relax his nerves.

Baths were another thing that made his wife happy and it always amused him how much his beloved coveted her bath times. She loved being near the water, something about how it relaxed and soothed her spirit. Therefore, he had ordered a large koi pond to be installed in the middle of the beautiful garden behind the grand house he had secretly bought during their engagement and presented it to her when they moved in after their honeymoon, which she absolutely loved, showing her gratitude most thoroughly near that pond…

Zuko also took it upon himself to take her on the two-hour trip to the beach every two weeks or so, so she could enjoy herself. However, the other reason he did was so he could enjoy himself watching her run around along the shore, the waves lapping at her ankles, with her sexy blue bikini that hugged her generous breasts and showed her gorgeous legs to her best advantage…

The door of the bathroom opened and then the room was brightened as the lights were turned on, making Zuko blink the haziness away as he looked up from the keyboard where his fingers had stopped. He watched as his wife stepped away from the bathroom with a light-blue bathrobe covering her lithe form and fluffy slippers on her dainty feet while she rubbed her long, brown hair dry with a white towel.

"Wow, Katara. I was beginning to think that the water from the whole city would run out with just that one shower," Zuko teased as he looked back down at the screen and continued to type.

"I didn't take that long!" Katara exclaimed as she threw the towel at her husband's head.

Unfortunately, he caught it with one hand before it could hit him with a smirk on his face. And he didn't even look up to do it!

"Jerk," she muttered.

Zuko chuckled as he threw the wet towel onto a chair before he raised his head again to look at her. He grinned when she huffed and crossed her arms below her breasts (which immediately caught his attention) and looked away, raising her petite nose in the air in indignation and pouting those rosy lips of hers he adored so much.

"Is that so?" he replied with a smirk.

Katara did not answer him and looked away, though it was hard to do so since all she wanted to do was stared at his bare chest since he usually didn't wear any shirts when he slept. She bit her lip to keep herself from looking back and responding to his question.

"I was just teasing, love," Zuko said with a frown when she continued to ignore him.

Katara looked at him from the corner of one of her blue eyes with an irritated expression, which made him stop in his typing. She grinned when Zuko's teasing look disappeared and was replaced with slight guilt. It was so easy to mess with her husband when she pretended she was angry. She turned to face him and blew him a kiss, which made him relax immediately.

"I know you are, my cute fire flake," she cooed with a smile, which then changed into a large grin when he scowled at the endearment she sometimes called him before he looked back down at the laptop on his lap.

"I still don't see what there is about me that could be compared to a fire flake," he muttered darkly.

Giggling, Katara made her way to their walk-in closet to the left of the bathroom. It was large just like the other rooms were in this house her husband had purchase for them as a wedding present. The closet was divided into two sides: one for her clothes and one for his. Scanning along her clothes, she searched for pajamas to wear to sleep, skipping the soft cotton ones now that the nights were a bit warm since it was summer.

Katara snapped her fingers together when she remembered the new sleeping attire she had purchased the other day with her sister-in-law, Suki, thinking only of the happiness of her dear and beloved husband as a way to show her gratitude for everything he did for her. He had always been so giving and sweet to her ever since they started dating in college…

_She was a freshman attending a prestigious university thanks to an academic scholarship. She was walking to her dorm, and just when she was rounding a corner, she accidentally bumped into a muscular chest and spilled her double-chocolate chip frappaccino with whip cream on the expensive burgundy shirt the man was wearing. Oh, how embarrassed she was when she lifted her head to apologize only to have no words come out as she gaped like an idiot at the golden-eyed, god-like man that she recognized to be Zuko Agni, heir of one of the wealthiest families in the world._

_She was snapped out of her daze when the tall and handsome raven-haired man chuckled at her expression. With a deep blush she apologized to him while she pulled out a light-blue hankie from her jeans pocket and began to shyly wipe the spill from his chest (which she realized was hard and muscular even under the shirt) while she kept her gaze down due to her embarrassment at being caught staring at him._

_She gasped and shivered when, to her surprise, he grabbed her wrist and lifted her chin with his other warm hand so he could gaze into her blue eyes, and then he smiled at her. His smile was so radiant and his touch so soft and gentle that it almost made her melt into him, surprising her since no man had ever affected her like that before. He then told her that he would forgive her if she agreed to go out with him. _

_To say she was shocked was an understatement. Here was insignificant her, coming from a financially struggling family, being asked out on a date by the most eligible bachelor in the city most women would kill to go out with. She was only able to nod with a deeper blush as a response and he flashed another smile at her before telling her he would pick her up on Saturday morning. He kissed her hand and walked away. And that was how their relationship began…_

Smiling when she found what she wanted, Katara changed into her new sleeping clothes and deposited her damp bathrobe in the hamper that rested off to one side.

Turning off the lights, she exited from the walk-in closet and entered the bedroom, brushing her damp hair away from her face and shivering slightly when she flicked it and it hit her back. She noticed Zuko look up briefly from his laptop before his head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes. Giggling softly in her head, Katara threw him an innocent smile as she headed to her vanity, sitting on the small cushioned seat before the large mirror and opening one of the drawers to rummage for her hairbrush.

Zuko had not removed his intense gaze since Katara had reentered their room with a new nightgown he had never seen before, but appreciated nonetheless. His wife had always enjoyed wearing tank tops, sweats or sleeping pants with cute little designs like stars and moons and occasionally shorts since she preferred sleeping comfortably.

But now, his wife was wearing a burgundy nightgown instead of her favored blue color, the silky material shimmering with her movements. The red color looked wonderful on his wife's beautiful caramel skin and he swallowed hard. The nightgown flowed gently down to above her knees, held up by two thin black strings over her shoulders. It was slightly loose from her waist down, but the top part hugged her breasts snuggly with elegant black lace at the edges of the top.

He watched as Katara made her way to her dresser with an innocent smile on her face, swaying her hips as she went. He just knew she was teasing him. The innocent look she sent his way reminded him of the first time he had met her in his second year in college…

_He angrily snapped his phone shut after arguing with his father for the hundredth time that week and stuffed it in his pocket. He strode irritably to his dorm, and just when he was rounding a corner, he felt someone bump into him and spill something cold onto his favorite red shirt…_

Much the same color as the nightgown his wife was now wearing, he noted…

_He had been ready to snap at the imbecile who had dared do such a thing (even though it had been his fault for not watching where he was going) when he froze on the spot as his gaze landed on the blue-eyed beauty in front of him, her large eyes wide with shock and guilt._

_He watched with some amusement when she finally realized who he was and he chuckled at her astounded expression. He watched in awe when her cheeks turn a soft red and she looked down with embarrassment before she shyly began to gently wipe up the wet spot on his shirt with her blue handkerchief as she continued to apologize with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Her obvious shyness was what caught his attention and interest._

_He had been waiting for the typical reaction all women had for him when he was in their presence. He waited for her to flirt, bat her long, dark eyelashes coquettishly at him, and try to touch him provocatively, or look at him with lust in her eyes for his body and his money just like all the other females who practically flung themselves at him did._

_But not this blue-eyed girl with the faded blue jeans, white blouse, slightly torn blue and white Converse shoes, chocolate-brown tresses that fell down her back, and lush pink lips that she was chewing nervously. _

_He had the sudden urge to know her better, so he grabbed her small wrist with his large hand and lifted her chin up in order to look into those captivating sapphire eyes of hers. A shiver ran down his spine (and just by touching her wrist!) something that had never happened to him before, and without thinking about it twice, he asked her out on a date. He smiled when she accepted with a blush on her cheeks. Her shy blush had almost been as red as the color of his ruined shirt that he had suddenly found that he no longer cared for…_

Smiling as he came out of his memories, Zuko watched as Katara pulled out her brush, gathering her long brown hair over one shoulder before she started to brush her gleaming wet locks. His fingers twitched for he wanted to run his fingers through those tresses and feel the silky strands. He gulped when she crossed one leg over the other, making the burgundy nightgown ride up her smooth thigh.

With a shake of his head, Zuko reluctantly tore his eyes away from his stunning enchantress and returned to his work, typing and reading a bit more quickly in order to finished much faster so he could show her how much he appreciated what she had bought.

Katara looked at her husband from the reflection of the mirror she was sitting in front of and frowned when he resumed in his task. He had been nonstop working on that new deal since he returned home a few days ago and he barely enjoyed the dinner she had prepared for him that day.

It was not that she felt neglected or upset that he was paying more attention to his work than to her at the moment. She understood what the company meant to her husband and how hard he had worked to get it where it was now. She did not want to be or was like one of those annoying wives that pestered and whine at their husbands for their lack of attention. And she certainly did not just sit on her lazy behind all day doing nothing but gossiping like the ladies she had the misfortune of meeting whenever her husband took her to his company events. Nope, she liked to be active and be of some use, so after she graduated college she had started teaching art in one of the most prestigious elementary schools in the area so she did not have to feel so lonely and useless when Zuko was at the company.

But she did not have to worry about Zuko neglecting her or be afraid of being ignored because Zuko always showered her with gifts and attention, and she knew that she came first above anything else. She knew he loved her more than anything just like she loved him.

No, what bothered her was that he always worked so hard that sometimes she became afraid that he would collapse from stress and exhaustion. Everything he worked for was for his family's regained honor, but he had also confessed to her that the main reason he worked so hard was to provide for her and give her the life she never had, even waiting a year for his business to prosper so he could ask her to marry him.

She had told him that he didn't have to do all that for her, she didn't need luxury to be happy, and he didn't need to be rich so she could marry him. Heck, she would have married him if he was the poorest man on Earth and lived in a cave! All she wanted was to be his wife because she loved him for the person he was, not for what he had, but though he knew this, he still made it his priority to regain the wealth his family had lost. Though of course she had nothing to complain about—if the luxury car and clothes she had were any indication—and she was extremely grateful for everything he provided for her.

But even so, Zuko was still so young and she hated seeing him so pressured and constantly worrying over one project or another. That is why she tried everything in her power to make him happy when he was at home, when they were together, hence the nightgown she was currently wearing.

The nightgown was a bit more revealing that what she usually wore or was used to, but she knew how much her husband adored looking at her bare legs and her chest and she was positive he would enjoy her sleeping attire. Not only did it show her legs and the top of her breasts, but it was red, Zuko's favorite color. And by the way he kept glancing at her every few seconds she knew she succeeded in pleasing him.

Finished brushing her long hair, Katara stood up from her seat and languidly stretched her arms above her head, knowing that it would cause the hem of the nightgown to go up and expose more of her thighs. She smirked inwardly when she caught him looking at her from the mirror's reflection with hungry eyes, drool almost falling from his mouth. Once he finished with his work she planned to make him relax…or much better, help him release some stress…

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katara walked over to the bookshelf to pick a book she could read while she waited for her husband to be unoccupied so they could spend some 'quality time together'. Scanning the rows of books on the shelf, she smiled as she pulled out one of her favorite novels, a very sweet and romantic one. Sighing, she turned off the main light in the room and made her way to their bed where she turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She pulled the black bedcover down, and settled on her side with another sigh as she gathered her fluffy pillows around her before she opened her book to the first chapter.

Zuko glanced out of the corner of his eye as his wife settled down beside him with a book in hand and smiled gently when she surrounded herself with her pile of pillows before he rolled his eyes when he read the title of the book she was beginning to read. He could not understand why Katara loved that book so much, what with its corny love story and dumb plot, but he always assumed it was just one of those female things. Besides, he truly believed their love story was way better than most of those romance novels out there.

Shaking his head, he was about to return his attention to his work when he caught sight of the top of her breasts in her new red nightgown as Katara lowered the book to turn the page. Damn! Why did he have to work so late again? Oh, yeah, he had to keep his company going for his family's name as well as so he could keep proving for his Katara and any future children they will have. Though of course, if they wanted to start a family there needed to be some action…

Shaking his head again, Zuko returned his attention back to the bright screen of his laptop.

The married couple sat on the large bed for a few hours, with their backs to the headboard, each occupied with something for the moment even though both wanted to be doing something more interesting with one another.

Katara quickly flipped another page from her book as the climax of the story emerged with the protagonist revealing his true feelings to his beloved just before he left for battle, not knowing if he were to return alive only to have her admit her feelings to him as well, which then resulted in the hero kissing the woman passionately before he mounted his horse, asked her to wait for him, and then rode away to war. Even though Katara knew the protagonist returns safely months later to search for his love, and once he finds her, he asks her to marry him, she still found herself anxious to continue reading.

She could not help smiling at how the story reminded her in a way of the relationship between Zuko and her. Though of course Zuko had not been ready to go to a battle with the possibility of death hanging over them like an ominous cloud and she was in no way a damsel in distress like the woman in the story, but Zuko did tell her to wait for him until he could fix the problem with the company in order for them to be able to get married, which she did determinedly, anticipating the day they could finally be together forever.

Finishing the chapter, Katara grinned at her thoughts as she glanced to her left to see her husband staring intently at the screen of his red and black laptop she had gotten him for Christmas to replace his used, not to mention huge and heavy one he had before. She looked away from the laptop to the sleeping pants that were covering Zuko's strong and muscular legs from her view. They were made of silk and were a red so dark they seemed almost black, another present she had bought him for Valentine's Day. In the beginning of their marriage she had been worried that he would not like the presents she would give him since he had probably received way more expensive gifts before, being from a rich family and all, but he had reassured her that he appreciated anything she gave him because he knew she did it with all her heart.

Smiling lovingly, Katara glanced back at her husband's concentrated face before she slid her eyes to his pale and muscular chest, which she had had the privilege of touching and running her tongue over recently. Licking her lips, Katara blushed slightly at her thoughts before she mentally laughed at herself for her shyness even after they had been married for years now and have engaged in such activities many times in the past and would continue to do so in the future. And with the way they were at each other constantly it would perhaps one day lead to having their family extended.

Katara sighed dreamily as she held the book to her chest. How she wished she could bear Zuko a child, or maybe two or three more, and have their home filled with laughter and the pitter-patter of tiny feet running around their large house sometime near the future.

Speaking of the future, now she had to think about what she should get her husband for his birthday since it was just a few days away. Katara placed her blue bookmark with pictures of tiny gardenias and violets inside the book and reached over to her nightstand's drawer to look for her small notebook so she could start brainstorming ideas.

Zuko grinned as he finished reading and adjusting the last of the documents before he turned to his right to tell Katara he was finished only to have his words get stuck in his throat as he caught sight of his wife leaning over the side of the bed as she rummage around the nightstand drawer. Her short, burgundy nightgown had risen a bit, presenting to him the lower part of her lush backside as well as her lovely upper thighs, which he had had the honor of bestowing many licks and kisses onto.

He had to grip the side of his computer to keep himself from reaching over to grab her lovely ass and pull her to him. Zuko quickly clicked the 'save' button and closed the window before shutting down his computer and placing it on his nightstand. There. Now he finally had time to play with his little wife.

Smirking devilishly, he quietly leaned over to his right, and reaching with his left hand, he gently squeezed one of his beloved's round cheeks, chuckling when she squealed and jumped, which almost caused her to topple over the bed had he not quickly grabbed her around her waist to pull her back.

"Zuko! What the hell!" Katara yelled as she turned around to glare at her chuckling husband. "You're not allowed to startle me like that!"

"You can't blame me for my actions," Zuko responded with a shrug, though his smirk was still in place. "It's your fault for wearing this lovely piece of sleeping attire, distracting and teasing me to no end," he whispered as he rubbed her side through the silky, red material.

Katara was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her at his touch and she leaned into him further with a triumphant grin.

"So you like my nightgown I bought?" she asked him innocently as she traced her fingers on his muscular, naked chest in a not so innocent manner.

"Mm, very much so," he purred as he nuzzled his face to her breasts, the lacy black embroidery tickling his skin. "But why did you get one of this color, not that it looks bad on you, quite the contrary, but I would've thought you'd get a blue or white one."

Katara leaned back a bit to stare at him.

"What would make you think that?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to one side.

Zuko raised a dark eyebrow at her with an amused glint in his golden eyes.

"Because blue is your favorite color and everything you buy or have is either blue or white," he responded.

"That's not true," she argued with a frown which turned deeper when Zuko's eyebrow rose higher on his forehead. "I mean blue is my favorite color, but not everything I buy or own is blue."

"Oh, really?" Zuko said with a smirk as he looked up to grin at his wife. "What was the color of the dress you wore for our first date?" he asked.

"Baby-blue with a white hem at the bottom and a thick white belt," she said with a smile before she grinned. "Do you even remember that?"

"Of course I remember!" Zuko exclaimed with a faraway look on his face. "You looked so beautiful in it that I had a hard time keeping my hands off of you!"

Katara smiled as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Aww, you're so cute!" she said and giggled when Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…what colors did you choose for the flower arrangements for our wedding and for the decoration of our house?" he continued.

"Blue and white," she answered quickly.

"What color is the car I bought you for your birthday and that you absolutely adored?" Zuko said with a smile as he remembered the way her blue eyes had widened in surprise before she had lunged herself at him with a loud squeal.

"Blue…" Katara responded with a confused look. So what if her car was blue? Many people had blue cars, didn't they?

"What color makes up most of your pillows, clothes, shoes, purses, and accessories?" Zuko continued.

"Uh…blue…" she admitted quietly.

"What color is—?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Katara snapped, exasperated. "I seem to have a serious obsession with the color blue! You can shut up now!"

Zuko chuckled as his wife huffed and glared at him before he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's one of the things that drew me to you as well as your obsession with chocolate," he reassured her with a smile. "So now that we have established that blue is your favorite color, I would like to know why your nightgown is a color that is not blue or white."

Katara wanted to continue to pout, but instead a large grin appeared on her face. Make fun of her, won't he? Well, she was not the only one who had a favorite color problem.

"I chose burgundy, not thinking of me, but of you," she said as she smiled at him.

"Of me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow once more.

"Yes, because I know that not only do you like to stare at my legs," Katara began and smirked when her husband's eyes were immediately drawn to her legs, "but because I know your favorite color is red."

"Hm, I can understand the part about your lovely legs," Zuko said as he softy caressed her thigh, causing a shiver to run through her, "but red is not my favorite color."

"What?" Katara gasped. "Of course it's your favorite color! You were wearing a burgundy shirt when we first met and a dark red dress shirt on our first date! I mean most of your shirts, sweaters, and ties are red, your car is red, even your freaking pillow is red!"

"Hm…" Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. "I see your point, but that does not necessarily mean that red is my favorite color. I just happen to prefer that color along with black over the others," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" Katara exclaimed as she flailed her arms in the air. "What is your favorite color, then?"

"Katara, love, we've known each other since college and we've been married for six years," Zuko sighed. "I don't think it matters what my favorite color is now."

"Of course it matters, Zuko!" Katara replied with a huff, "As you said, we've been married for six years and I don't even know what my husband's favorite color is? What kind of a wife am I? Besides, it will help me a lot to decide what to give you as presents!"

"Katara…" Zuko sighed again. "I don't have a favorite color."

"You _what_?" Katara exclaimed again and Zuko flinched at her loud screech. "Everybody has a favorite color!"

"Well, _I_ don't," Zuko replied with an indifferent shrug. "What's the point in it?"

"Nope, this can't be allowed to continue," Katara said with a shake of her head. "I will help you find your favorite color."

"Katara…" Zuko began, but was ignored as his wife continued to talk.

"Let's see…" Katara mused with a pensive face as she tapped her chin with a slender finger. "What is your favorite color…?"

"Can we just leave it with there are many colors that I like?" Zuko asked with a scowl. Finding his favorite color was not what he had in mind once he had finished his work.

"Really? What colors are those?" she asked inquisitively as she turned to stare at him expectantly.

Zuko looked down at his lovely wife's curious face with her big, blue eyes and a smile appeared on his lips as a thought came to his mind. It would answer her question as well as lead to the activities that he had been craving since she had exited the bathroom.

"Well, most of the colors I like are because of you," Zuko began slowly, his warm breath washing over her. "I really like blue and white, too."

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because blue is the color of your beautiful eyes, sapphire like the brightest gem and dark-blue like the depths of the sea, and white because it's the color of your perfect pearly teeth," he replied lowly as he held her gaze with his golden eyes.

Katara narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together as she felt her temper rise, thinking he was mocking her, but when she continued to stare at his brilliant, golden orbs she realize he was not making fun at her, but was being truly sincere. Her heart fluttered at his words and she smiled. Her husband could be so romantic at times.

"Oh, Zuko," she whispered.

She raised her head to press her lips to his in a tender kiss, but she moaned when he pulled her closer to him before he began to sweep his tongue inside her mouth when she parted her lips at his insistence. They parted from each other when the need for oxygen became too great, and they panted hard as they gaze at into each other's smoldering eyes.

"You know," Zuko continued in a husky voice as he began to play with one of the black strings on one of her shoulders that held the nightgown up before he twirled his fingers around one of Katara's long curls that rested over her breast, "I also like the color brown."

"Brown?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow, shivering as his warm fingers teased her skin. "Why brown?"

"Because it's the color of your luscious tresses as well as the color of your soft skin," he whispered as he leaned down toward her neck and flicked his tongue out to taste her, smiling when his wife gasped before a low moan escaped her lips.

Katara's breath was coming in quick pants as her husband's skillful hot tongue ran down the column of her neck, down her shoulder and to her chest. She gasped when Zuko pulled down the top of her nightgown to reveal her heaving breasts, their peaks hardening at the cool temperature of the room and the heated gaze of her husband. Zuko groaned as he buried his face between her soft mounds before he looked up at her.

"Brown is also the color of your dusky nipples," he whispered huskily. "They looked just like chocolate treats, ready to be devoured."

He drew one of the hard tips to his mouth, eliciting a loud gasp from Katara. He lavished it with his wet tongue for a moment until it expanded before he switched to the other neglected nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Katara did not know how a quest in search of Zuko's favorite color had led to this pleasure, but she was too busy enjoying it to think much about it. She began to writhe against him as he continued to tease her sensitive breasts. As the familiar ache made itself known in her core, Katara pressed her thighs together so she could find some sort of relief from the intense pleasure Zuko always brought onto her. She let out a disappointed moan when her husband's hot mouth left her chest, but it became an aroused groan when he pushed her down onto her back and crawled down her body.

Zuko smirked at his wife as she raised her head to look at him with hazy, blue eyes. He slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown up to her waist and then over her head and threw it to the side of the bed. He smiled when he was met with lacy, black panties. He looked back at Katara, who was trying not blush as he stared at her lingerie, before he hooked his fingers at the top lacy edge.

"You know what color I also like, Katara?" he asked as he rubbed teasing circles on her hips with his thumbs. He smiled when she shook her head while she continued to pant. "I also like pink."

"Pink?" Katara asked as she stared at him incredulously.

She saw Zuko smirk and her eyes widened when he began to pull her panties down before a moan escaped from her throat. Zuko removed his wife's lacy panties down her tone legs before he threw them behind him to land somewhere on the carpeted floor. Katara whimpered when Zuko grabbed hold of her upper thighs, running circles on her flesh that caused a flare of heat to course through her body. Zuko bent down and allowed his tongue to draw lazy patterns on his wife's inner thighs and he smiled when she let out another low moan while her hands clenched the sheets beneath her.

Without another warning, Zuko quickly parted her thighs and settled his face between her damp curls, causing Katara to squeak which immediately turned into a wanton mew. Zuko looked down at the pink, swollen folds of his aroused wife and smirked in male pride to see that she was completely wet due to his ministrations.

"Yes, I like pink also," Zuko finally responded as he nipped the flesh of her inner thigh.

He inhaled her sweet, musky scent before he reached a finger out and slid it alongside her drenched folds, teasing her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Katara moaned louder as her grip tightened on the sheets while her head trashed from side to side from the pleasure her husband was providing for her.

"Pink is the color of your lovely womanly treasure that I enjoy immensely in savoring," Zuko began in a husky timbre as he slipped two of his pale fingers into her wet and warm cavern.

Katara bucked her hips and hissed in pleasure. Zuko watched as his wife writhed beneath him as he continued to tease her with his slow movements as he pumped his fingers inside her. He pulled away just when her walls began to constrict against his long fingers, and he chuckled when Katara let out a disappointed hiss as she looked down to give him a small glare. He grinned at her before he pulled his drenched fingers inside his mouth and a loud groan escaped him as he tasted Katara's sweet juices while she watched him with half-lidded eyes and a heaving bosom. Zuko continued to suck his fingers until he had gathered all of her delectable flavor before he removed them from his mouth only to latch it onto Katara's slick womanhood.

Katara let out a low scream as Zuko fervently sucked at her feminine folds before he plunged his hot tongue inside her while he rubbed at her clit with his fingers. Katara let go of the wrinkled sheets and instead tangled her hands into her husband's dark hair, pushing his head closer to her aching core. She could feel the tightening of her lower stomach as her body prepared for release and it increased tenfold when Zuko curled his tongue inside her and pressed even harder on her swollen clit. She was almost there! She could almost taste it! Just a few more strokes and she would be floating in heaven!

Zuko could feel as Katara's hot walls began to tighten around his tongue and he quickly pulled away before she could find her release. A frustrated noise came from deep within Katara's throat at the loss and she pulled at his hair. With another low chuckle, Zuko removed her hands from his head before he quickly pulled down his red sleeping pants followed by his boxers and threw them over the bed. He groaned when his painful erection sprang free. He crawled up his wife's trembling body, kissing his way up until he pressed his lips to hers.

"I never thought I would like the color pink until I met you," Zuko rasped huskily with another soft chuckle as he settled himself lightly between her thighs.

"I never liked pink that much until you just said it like that," Katara replied breathlessly as she bucked her hips in order to make him understand that she was desperate for him to finish what he had started.

Zuko growled in her ear as her wet core pressed into his painful erection. All thoughts on teasing his wife flew from his mind when she ground her hips against his more insistently and tugged at his ear with her teeth. Without another word, Zuko grabbed hold of Katara's hips and swiftly entered her weeping womanhood with a growl. Katara moaned at the feeling of being filled by his large length while Zuko groaned loudly at having his shaft being sheathed tightly in her wet warmth.

With a pleased grunt, Zuko began to move his hips in a steady rhythm as he lowered his mouth to suck on her right nipple while he squeezed her other breast with his hand. Katara tangled her fingers into his hair as she brought his face closer to her chest while she wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him in place as he pumped into her. Their ragged breathing and the sounds of skin slapping against skin resounded around the room as well as the sounds of Katara's soft moans and Zuko's loud groans.

Katara trashed beneath Zuko's muscular body as the tightening in her lower belly came back full force and she began to claw at his back while she called for him to end her torment and bring her to her blissful release. Zuko growled loudly at her words and the way her nails scratched his back, and he quickened his pace, his huge length ramming into her fiercely.

He could feel his own release on its way, so Zuko grasped his screaming wife's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he began to pound into her hot core almost brutally while Katara held onto him and encouraged him to move faster. Zuko slammed his mouth onto hers and they began to devour each other with passionate kisses as their hips met with urgency, causing their large bed to rattle and creak at their persistent movements as they sought to please each other as well as find their own pleasure.

Katara broke away from his mouth and drew her head back when she finally spiraled into ecstasy, and she screamed her husband's name as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through her body while she held onto Zuko for dear life as he continued to pound into her. When his wife's warm, wet walls tightened around his engorged member and she began to convulse in ecstasy beneath him, Zuko stiffened as an electrifying tingling feeling ran down his spine, and with a loud growl, he climaxed, hard, his hot seed shooting forth to coat her insides and fill her fertile womb. His heart raced wildly in his chest at the intense pleasure while they chanted their love for each other over and over again.

Zuko slumped onto his wife's lithe form with a pleased groan and she held him against her with a loving sigh as they trembled and panted against each other. Zuko pressed a tender kiss to her collarbone before he lifted his head to place an amorous kiss upon his sated wife's plump lips. He pulled his face back slightly and smiled when he noticed that Katara still had her eyes closed and she continued to breathe harshly while her soft body continued to give tiny spasms. His smile widened as he noticed the dark blush painted across his wife's cheeks and the tip of her small nose. He followed the red blush from her beautiful face, down her elegant throat, and to her still heaving mounds. He pressed his fingers to her sweaty cheek where the deep, red blush had appeared and he grinned down at her when she opened her blue eyes to stare at his golden ones.

"You know what?" Zuko said, his tone still a bit husky from their activities. "I think you're right."

Katara raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity as she moved her legs from his shoulders to place them around his hips that were still nestled against hers, him still buried deep within her, while she ran her hands down his back in soothing caresses.

"Right about what?" she asked breathlessly. She gasped when he shifted his hips at her touch.

Zuko again touched her reddened cheek before he pressed his lips to the heated skin beneath it and then to her parted and swollen lips. He pulled back after a moment to smile at her as he again pecked her blushing cheeks.

"Red _is_ my favorite color."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't suck too badly at my attempt at a lemon. Heh. What do you guys think? **

**Awww, is Zuko cute or what? Or I should say 'sexy or what?' Lol!**

**~alwaysZutarian**


End file.
